Sonic Racers
by Sketchythescribbler
Summary: Christmas Island is hosting a race, and Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails decide to join for the fun of it. But when Eggman and his new robot enter as well, the race becomes a frantic dash to win the prize, five chaos emeralds. sister story of Data Logs
1. prologue

Prologue

Peace was a rarity in station square. There was always some kind of monster going around scaring people, or else a mad scientist trying to destroy their town, or else the moon was on a collision course with earth, the point of impact being their town.

Yet when peace did come in station square, as short as it might actually be, the days seemed long, and the mood of the residents was calm. Which did not sit well with a certain blue hedgehog.

"Tails, do you mind speeding this up a bit? I'd like to get out of here in the next year or so."

Sonic the Hedgehog stood on Station Squares beach. Impatiently tapping his foot while watching his friend and former sidekick, Tails, do several seemingly needless checks on his biplane.

From inside the cockpit, Tails was flipping through his mental to-do list

"Just hold on a minute Sonic, I don't want a repeat of last time. You DO remember what happened last time, right?"

Sonic gave a visible shiver, "Yeah, stuck in the middle of the ocean for five hours, not my idea of a party."

Tails poked his head out of the cockpit, "You're just lucky I had a raft ready in case something like that happened, imagine SWIMMING for those five hours."

Sonics foot tapping increased in speed, "Lets focus on the now, as in, are we ready to go now?

Tails gave a sigh. "I guess, just let me put in the destination coordinates." He paused for a minute,"Um, sorry, but where are we going again?"

Sonics impatient foot taps were putting up small sprays of sand, and he gave a glare to the young fox, saying "All those nice brains of yours and you still can't remember what I said ten minutes ago?" Tails gave him a sheepish look, and Sonic gave a sigh. "I told you, Christmas Island is having a race, it's called the 'Sights to See' race or something like that. But that's not the point, the point is that it's not HERE, by which I mean I won't be bored out of my skull."

Sonic gave a short jump into the copilot seat of the biplane, and then quickly buckled his seat belt. Tails pressed a few buttons, and then lowered the glass ----.

"Hey Sonic, when does this race start anyway?"

Sonic reached down and searched his shoe, "I grabbed a poster that had all the information, but I didn't take a real good look at the dates." He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his shoe. "Let's see, it says here that the race starts in…TWO WEEKS?!"

Tails gave a snicker at Sonics exasperated expression. "You didn't think you could just go there and they'd start the race then, did you?"

Tails grabbed the biplanes controls and started take-off. "Congrats Sonic, you just guaranteed yourself complete boredom for fourteen more days."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Christmas island

After a three hour flight, which seemed like an eternity to Sonic, Tails landed at the Christmas Island airport. The airport was on the outskirts of a small town that was near the ocean. Yet instead of the expected fake palm trees, the pilot and passenger saw evergreens dotted everywhere. Both silently wondered if this was why it was called "Christmas" island.

Tails finished 'parking' and opened the cockpit. Tails began to unbuckle his safety belt, "Ok, now that we're landed, I have to go find a hangar I can rent for however long this race is."

Sonic, unbuckling his own seat belt, gave Tails a questioning glance, "I didn't know they had hangars for rent at airports."

"Most airports don't, but apparently Christmas Island offers them for the tourists who own their own planes. And from what I heard, the prices don't seem too steep." Tails hopped out of the plane and began to stretch out his sore muscles. "You can go running for a bit Sonic, I have no idea how long it'll take to find a hangar and get the paperwork done."

Sonic gave a grin, "You got it little bro, where should we meet up?"

"I booked a hotel during the flight; it's called the Christmas Inn. The-"

"Wait, The 'Christmas Inn'?" Sonic interrupted, "That's one of the most unoriginal names I've ever heard!" Sonic gave his head a shake, "And did I hear you say 'during flight'? Should I be concerned that my pilot's not piloting?"

Sonic took a look at Tails, and finally noticed the fox's annoyed stare.

"Ok, three things. One, it's rude to interrupt. Two, who cares how unoriginal it is, as long as we have a place to stay without throwing all our savings out the window. And three, virtually every pilot who has autopilot nowadays uses it for most of the flight; unless I hit some nasty turbulence or someone's shooting at us, I let the computer fly for me, it saves time and energy."

Sonic put up his hands, "Ok, ok, I get it. Don't get your tails in a tangle. So we meet at the hotel?"

Tails gave a sigh, "Yeah, you'll probably see it while running, it's by the shoreline. The room is under my name."

Sonic hopped out of the plane, stretching out for a second, then beginning to jog in place. Giving Tails his usual grin he said "Gotcha, room under the name Tails, by the shore somewhere, really cheesy name. Ok, see yah!"

Tails gave a start, "No Sonic wait! It's under my-"

A gust of wind and a blue steak dashing away was all Tails' words reached.

"…Under my real name."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sonic loved running, the way the wind roared in his ears, and how everything he ran past became a blur of shapeless colors, but mostly he loved how he felt free. When he ran, nothing could tie him down, and all the big problems he faced seemed small compared to the vast expanse he explored. This vast expanse became a little bit bigger as he dashed towards the center of Christmas Island.

Christmas Island, though not home to the biggest or most impressive land features, had some of the strangest climate changes Sonic had ever experienced. In the town he had arrived in, it was sunny, but not particularly humid or warm. After Sonic followed the highway leading out of the town and into a city titled appropriately 'Radical City', he seemed to hit a wall of humidity. The city was wet in more ways than one. The air was saturated to the point that Sonic felt like he was sweating all over, and dark clouds overhead made him think that rain was going to fall any second. The most surprising thing was a long water way that went straight through the city, cutting across a low point in the road at one point, leaving cars to half drive half float across. This feature proved a problem for Sonic though, and caused him to skid to a stop.

"It's like someone WANTS me to be uncomfortable here."

Sonic started to nervously tap his foot, staring at the waterway. He could have easily jumped the waterway, but with the heavy traffic, water was being splashed everywhere as the cars plowed through it. "I don't really want to get wet, even a little bit." He gave a sigh, "I guess I'll turn around here."

He began to head back to the town he and Tails had arrived at, albeit at a much slower pace. Now that he had seen the rushed forms of large grey buildings and felt the slopes and sweeps of the roads, he became more interested in the details of the things he had passed. Despite the rather depressing colors and weather, Radical City had a kind of excitement to it, with the cars zooming down the twirling roads and the people buzzing from building to building. The city was also well kept, each buildings windows were bright and clean, and all the roads and sidewalks looked new.

Sonic noticed with some interest that there wasn't a single area of flat ground anywhere. All the roads and sidewalks sloped up and down continuously, and all the buildings were built to compensate for the terrain. He began to contemplate whether the builders of the town had just decided to work with the land as it was, or if they had purposely made the roads like this to add to potential tourism.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud grumbling. He took a look down at his stomach. "Guess I better find a place to eat." Sonic began to keep an eye out for anyplace that looked vaguely food related

Sonic had to walk ten more blocks before he found any buildings that served as restaurants, and the ones he did see were all either packed full of other customers or the kind of place that charged five dollars for a bottle of water.

About to give up on his quest for lunch, Sonic finally spotted something that looked like it could give him what he needed. A small café on a street corner named "Beans Beans". Sonic opened the cafés' door to find only about three of the ten tables had anyone occupying them. A small bell chimed as he walked in, and he went up to the unoccupied register and began reading the menu overhead.

Sonic was trying to decide whether he wanted to order a sub sandwich or a chilidog, which had a suspicious picture of it next to the name, when he was suddenly shouted at.

"HEY THERE MAC! WHAT CHA WANT? WE GOT A REAL GOOD EXPRESSO, AND WE JUST GOT NEW COFFEE BEANS TOO!"

Sonic gave a start, then giving the recently arrived cashier a shocked stare, he asked, "How on earth did you sneak up on me? And why are you yelling? And- oh never mind. I'll have a chilidog combo, with water instead of a soda."

"YAH SURE MAC? WE GOT REAL GOOD EXPRESSO. IT'LL GIVE YOU ENOUGH BUZZ TO GO AT SUPER SPEED FOR HOURS."

The rather loud cashier was a green bird with a red bandana around his neck, on which the cashier's nametag resided. The nametag had the name 'Bean' typed on it, and Sonic thought nervously that this place might be owned by this loudmouth.

Sonic took a step back from the counter. "Um, no thanks, I try to stay away from caffeine."

Bean shook his head, "ALRIGHT MAC, YOUR CHOICE, NOT MINE. THAT'LL BE SEVEN FIFTY-TWO."

Sonic handed Bean the money, and was told, or rather yelled at, to go find a seat and wait for his food to be brought to him. Sonic found a seat next to a window, and watched people walk by. He noticed that most people seemed to have a place to go and were going there in a hurry. The few who weren't hurrying seemed a bit lost, and from their clothes and attitude Sonic guessed that they were tourists. He noticed one in particular person who looked very confused and very lost. She was a pink hedgehog with a red bandana, a frilly dress, and-

"Oh crud." Sonic had to fight the urge to run as the girl noticed him and began to run into the café.

She rushed through the door and to Sonics table, shouting happily at the top of her lungs. "SOOOOOONNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIC!"

Sonic gave a weary sigh "Good to see you too Amy."


End file.
